Aleu Returns
by hrhwolflover94
Summary: done after the third movie, when aleu is able to cross the ice bridge again with her pack, she meets her father out hunting will they have a happy reunion or will balto not recognized his daughter after she has been away for two years and what will Jenna say about seeing her daughter again This will either be a two shot or longer haven't decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

She hadn't seen her papa in a little over two years, the ice bridge was formed again and allowed her clan to cross again the caribou had already crossed last night and when she realized that needed to cross she followed. There were more of the caribou now and she knew, that their old territory wouldn't hold them all.

She seen the caribou moving towards an area that she knew all too well they were moving into the forest and surrounding area of her old home the town of Nome.

_Two weeks later _

She had found an area with the caribou still in and was able to find a good enough den site for her clan and for her for she was now had four cubs to look after there was two males and two females, one of her little boys looked like her father so named him Balto, the other male was called Muick while the females were called Melody and Sarafine.

They were growing quickly and yet she had introduced them to her father, she left the pups on hunt with another female of the clan and with the rest of the hunters she was able to surround a lone caribou but there was someone else hunting that day.

**Balto's Pov**

He still went hunting every now and then he couldn't get out of the habit of it and this was because he was a half-wolf and he had to learn to hunt to keep him alive when he was younger and this he kept doing every now and then. He needed to sometimes he lived with Jenna sometimes but not a lot of times, he got food from there and scrapes from the butcher but now he was at the point where he needed to eat something more filling.

This lead to go out hunting he heard that there were caribou living in the area, he knew that they would keep full for a while. He was just thinking that he wouldn't find any but he did a lone young adult, only just turned into adult if his horns were anything to go by.

He was downwind from the caribou, he was waiting for it to come closer to him and then he would strike.

**Aleu's Pov **

They were going to need to get closer it was walking away from them, when suddenly she seen another wolf jump at the caribou and within a couple of minutes it had killed the caribou. It moved around to its back and started eating it she realized then who the other wolf was, it was her papa she had heard about him making kills but hadn't seen him make one.

She moved out from her hiding place and said ''Papa?''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_She moved out from her hiding place and said ''Papa?''_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Balto's POV **

He couldn't believe it out of all of his children, there was only one that called him that. He lifted his head from his kill and seen his daughter he hasn't seen her for two years, she had grown and looked like a fully grown wolf now. He saw some other wolves with her and guessed they were her pack, he guess why they were back but still wanted to act surprise for his daughter.

''Aleu is that really you?'' she smiled at him and said ''PAPA!'' she ran to him and nuzzled into his neck just like she used to when she was a pup. He loved this she hadn't changed much at all and he loved that about her.

He turned the other members of her pack ''good morning, I'm guessing that she doesn't do this that often'' they just smiled at her and shakes their heads. He nodded to them then looked at his daughter he nuzzled her back.

He turned to her and her pack mates and said ''why don't we eat and then we can talk''

They all just nodded at him and once Aleu gave him once last nuzzle they eat.

**Aleu's POV **

She couldn't believe it this was the first time that she was feeding a meal with her father, this was the first time apart from the fight when she first left, they were able to share a part of the wolf side that they both had within one another.

After not too long, she noticed that Balto had finished his part of the meal and was sitting in underneath a canopy of trees licking, his face and paws where there was blood.

She turned to her pack mates ''once you have finished go back to the pack and tell my beta that she is in charge until I get back I should be back around sunset, I would like to go and see my mother. Tell Nick that I will be back then and not worry, all right'' they nodded at her.

One of the females that was with her said ''we will don't worry and your pups will be fine as well, I'm sure that one of us can give her some milk all right'' she thanked Lucy and turned to go and talk to her father.

For most of the day that sat under the canopy and talked she told him about, all of the different things that had happened to her in the two years since she had left. She was able to tell him about Nick, the grey and wolf that she had chosen as her mate. She told him about her pups and the one that looked like him and seen his eyes glitter with pride.

She was happy for that and was glad for that, when he started to talk about what happened at home while she was gone. All of the stuff that she had missed made he realize how much she had missed home, and when he told her about her mother expecting another litter she was thrilled she was going to have some younger brothers and sisters.

The mention of her mother must have trigged something in her father because, he stood up and looked down at her and said ''come on you can come and say hi to her she would love to see you again.''

She just smiled and nodded got up and they started to walk back to Nome with her father.

**Balto's POV **

They were walking through Nome when he suddenly heard dogs barking, it was Kodi returning with the mail, he was proud of his son for doing his job.

''hey shall we surprise your brother'' he turned to Aleu with a sly smile and she just nodded and turned to hide in one of the alleys, when he saw that she was hidden he turned to his son. He was just getting his harness off when he shouted him ''Kodi come here.''

His son came over to him and said ''what's up dad'' he looked at his son and tried to not smile ''come over I want to show you something.'' He started to walk away from him and felt his son following him.

When he stopped at the alley Kodi turned to him and said ''why we here'' he just smiled and said ''you can come out now.'' ''who can come out now dad'' Kodi turned to him and said.

When he heard him gasp he turned to find his daughter had come out, she said ''hey Kodi remember your little sister''

**Kodi's POV **

He couldn't believe it; his sister had turned home after two years and she now looked like a wolf even more than she did the last time they had seen her.

He just looked her and smiled and said '' How could I not remember my little sister.'' She smiled at him and nuzzled him just like she had done to their father. ''what are you doing here I thought you were living with your pack now''

She smiled at dad and he seen him nodded, she then looked back at me and said ''I live in the woods now''

He started at her and was about to say something when he heard someone say ''Aleu?''

**Who is it that said Aleu's name? Will she ever be able to meet her mother again? What will happen then?**

**Find out next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Who was it that shouted to Aleu? Will she get to meet her mother again? Will Balto get to see his grandchildren?**

''_Aleu?''_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Aleu's POV**

She heard someone say her name and turned around to see her other brother Dingo and their sister Saba. They just looked at her and then Saba ran at Aleu and tackled her playfully, just like they used to do when they were pups. She gladly played with her all the while she could hear her dad and brothers laughing at her.

''I've got my odds on Aleu'' she could Kodi say.

''I will agree with you on that one she had to have learnt something from the wolf pack'' her father said.

''I don't know Saba has been training hard these days and she was able to pin me down'' Dingo said.

There play fighting lasted a bit longer and then Aleu was able to pin Saba down, she grinned at her and was about to lift her head and howl when she remembered where she was. She got off her sister and said ''you need more practice sis.'' Saba got up off the floor and shrugged and said ''maybe I do, anyway when did you get back.''

She looked at her siblings and said ''I will tell you with mum come on I will race you all there'' she grinned at them.

They all grinned at her and said ''you're on!''

**No-one's POV **

They all lined up and then at the same time ran all together dodging people and other dogs, Saba wasn't as fast at her other siblings so she was at the back with Dingo. It was between Aleu, Balto and Kodi.

They would all be in the front until one of the others jumped in front of them and laughed with them and then would try and get in the front again.

They all would turn at the same time to get to Jenna's house, they all arrived at the same time.

Balto accepted that but Aleu and Kodi were arguing by the time that Dingo and Saba would arrive.

''No way I was the one who win'' Aleu was saying, ''not a chance Aleu it was between me and dad you were just behind by a muzzle'' Kodi was saying.

**Balto's POV **

Sitting there with his other son and daughter watching them argue was just like when they were kids and that good for him he missed them a lot and this, was why his kids hadn't been acting like themselves the past couple of days so he was glad when they were.

''Keep them here I am going to get your mom'' he turned to his Dingo and Saba, they just nodded and looked back at Aleu and Kodi and was snickering at something that were saying to one another.

He trotted away to Jenna's house, to be specific her little house at the side he knew that was she was. Her humans were out for the day and were not able to go with them. He nudged the door open with his nose and saw her asleep, he walked over to her and nudged her ''Jenna wake up'' he said gently.

She woke rubbing her eyes and smiled at Balto and nuzzled him lovingly before saying ''Nice to see you'' he chuckled quietly and said '' Come on there is someone who you should meet.''

**Jenna's POV **

She had no idea what Balto wanted to show her, but she followed anyway. With being pregnant again she was tired more, but she needed the fresh air during these days as well. She kept close to Balto and would nuzzle him every now and then, because she hadn't seen him for two days and had missed him.

When they came round the corner of her house she was surprised to see what she did, it was her daughter Saba and Dingo laughing on the floor about something. When they saw her they came over to them. ''hi mama'' was how they responded when they saw them, Saba nuzzled her mother, just like she always does where Dingo just nodded. He was closer to his father and so would nuzzle him more than his mother.

She then looked behind them and seen, her other son Kodi and surprising her daughter Aleu. They were play fighting like they did when they were pups. She was surprised to see her, she thought that she was with the wolf pack.

She turned to Balto and looked confused even when she said ''what is Aleu doing her Balto''

He nuzzled her and said ''you will find out as soon as they stop play fighting with one another.''

So she sat there with her mate and her two pups and waited to talk to the daughter, that was more wolf than her father and who she hadn't seen for, two years. She didn't know that she had missed her so much when she seen her playing with Kodi, and was looking forward to being able to talk to her again.

**What will happen when they get to talk again? Will Aleu tell them all about her pups and her other life, with her pack?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry that this chapter is coming out so late but I had some to take care of for uni but that has been sorted now, so here one long awaited chapter for this story. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

**What will happen when they get to talk again? Will Aleu tell them all about her pups and her other life, with her pack?**

**Aleu's POV **

She finally pinned Kodi and said to him ''who was the one that won the race brother?'' she was saying it with a slight grin and amusement in her voice.

''you did sis'' he was able to reply breathless

''you need to train more'' she said while getting up off him and hearing snickering coming from behind them and seen her brother and sister now standing with their mother and father.

When she saw her mother she was hesitant and didn't know what to say to her, meanwhile Kodi had gotten up and said hello to his mother and was now standing next to his father.

Just when her mother sat up she heard it, the howling of wolf and not just any wolf one of her pack she knew what that howl was it was a call for help and one she didn't dare ignore. She had to leave her family and go and help her other one, but not without a promise first.

''that was one of my pack mates, I need to go something is wrong I will be back though I will try to ensure that it's not too late if, I am not back an hour before sunset then I will come and tell you my story tomorrow, I am sorry mama''

With that she ran away and headed into the woods to find out what was going on.

Meanwhile with Balto and Family

**Balto's POV **

He had heard the wolf howl and knew that it was meant for Aleu, he was glad that she hadn't she ran off without an explanation but even with Saba around, he knew that his mate missed Aleu. They were close and this meant have been because it took Aleu until she was a year old, to find the family that she was always looking for.

''She looked so grown up and more like wolf than you did Balto'' was Jenna's not words and he knew that they were said with love and admiration for the daughter that she couldn't have seen every day and who if had found, a home in town wouldn't have become the young wolf that she was now .

''yes she has done, but she will always be my baby''

He heard his other children groan around him and he knew that this was because they had experience with this side of him before from because even with them starting their own, family's Balto at times still treated them like children.

''Let's go into the shed, shall we and Saba and Dingo you can tell me how you are all doing like the two dogs that you two like and Kodi can explain why he was playing with his sister when I first saw him'' she was joking.

Balto could tell by the sound of her voice and their children caught on as well since they snickered slightly and said ''yes mama''

With that they all walked to the shed but Balto stayed at the back and turned to look at the woods and was worried for his daughter, he didn't know why but after not seeing her for two years he wanted to ensure that she was safe, he hoped that she would come back before the sun rose otherwise he would be worried all night for her.

With Aleu 

**Aleu's POV **

She ran quickly she had the speed from her father, and she knew these woods like the back of her paw, she would always play with them in them when she was young with Muck and Luck.

She couldn't think of that now though she was just trying to get to her pack, she stopped at a high hill that she was able to see her new territorty from, she then howled. It was a howl for the pack to know she had heard them and that she was here but she needed to know where about they were. She heard a reply in one minute of her howl it was coming from the den, she raced down the hill to come into the den area and seen.

A black bear cub in the middle with their mother, her pack was in front of one den site hers. The one with her cubs in front of it and her beta was at the back with her mate being the last line of defense for her cubs. That was all she needed to see before she jumped into action.

She ran and leapt on the bears back, clawed her back and got a bite on the back of her neck before, she landed in front of her with an aggressive look on her face and one that said plenty for the bear to know to back off.

She heard her pack welcome her and was glad that she had come back to the pack, she heard someone join her beside her and knew it was Nick there wasn't a chance that she would forget his smell anywhere.

''You heard the howl then?'' She cast a glance at him he seemed fine enough and now they could work together to drive the bear away together ''of course I did, I wouldn't be here if I didn't'' she had replied with jest and he seemed to catch on because he snickered before growling at the bear again.

She looked at the bear more careful and seen that she knew the bear. When they were cubs they used to play but now they couldn't do that because they were now doing something all mothers did, protect their young.

She growled at the mother bear and with the rest of pack behind her, she took one paw forward while the bear to one back.

She snarled at her ''Leave this area and don't come back, we live here now remember that''

The bear with her cub took one last look at the wolf pack and then left.

She wouldn't take it easy though, ''Ben and Cross go and make sure that they aren't anywhere near and that are at least a mile away from the den site''

''Yes Alpha'' they ran off after that, they were one of the fastest wolves in the pack besides herself and Nick and knew that she could trust them.

''Is anyone injured?'' ''No alpha'' was the response now she could check on her cubs, she made her way through the pack to them. They meet her outside the den the rest of the pack went to eat while the alpha pair and their cubs checked on one another.

Her cubs were growing that was obvious and the little Balto was becoming more like her father every day and it was something she was thankful for, he would become a strong Alpha one day, his brother Muick was less dominant and snuggled to his mother when she laid down outside the den with her mate. She licked his fur and he started to suckle. His sisters Melody and Sarafine were playing fighting and it remained Aleu of her and Saba, and how they played fought with one another.

''Did you see your mother today?'' the question brought her from her day dreaming and she turned to her mate of two years and was glad she had chosen him they were well suited to one another, she was always able to feel safe with him and she trusted him with everything.

'' I seen her for a moment, before I talked to her I heard the howl of Nichole and came running I told her I would either be back to talk to her before the sunset or tomorrow'' she turned her head to where the sun was setting, then back to her mate and said '' I will see her tomorrow''

She nuzzled him and got up and took her pups back into the den she was tired and needed rest, she needed to have full strength tomorrow to talk to her family again.

Back with Balto 

He knew that she wouldn't come back and while he slept in the ship that he always has done, he knew that he would see his daughter tomorrow, he some knew that she was fine. He thought it was something to do with his mother but wasn't sure, he slept soundly that night and so did the rest of his family wondering what tells Aleu would tell them when she returned the following day.

**What will happen when Aleu returns back home the next day? Will she introduce her cubs to her family or not? **

**Find out next time **

**Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**What will happen when Aleu returns back home the next day? Will she introduce her cubs to her family or not?**

**Let's find out!**

**Aleu's POV **

She woke up the next morning to find it was just after sunset, she seen her mate was sleeping still and that he had Sarafine and Muick on his back and curled into his side, but Balto and his sister Melody where playing just outside the den with one of the female omegas looking after them.

When they saw that she was awake Melody and Balto both stopped and looked at her, and said ''Mama good morning'' the omega nodded her head and said ''morning alpha''. She yawned and stretched and replied to each of them with a good morning. She nuzzled her kids and turned the omega. ''has a hunt left yet?'' she was hungry after not eating yesterday night before she went to sleep.

''no alpha there is a hunting party going to leave soon though'' ''thank you Amy please tell them I will be joining them'' 'yes alpha'' and with that the omega went to hunting patrol that she could see was about to leave.

She then looked down at her cubs and nuzzled them and told them to stay near the den, until their father wakes up, one of the females walking past, told her that she would look after them until she returned or her mate woke. She nodded and went to the hunting patrol.

They found a group of mother caribou a mile from the den site, with their calf's (**AN: sorry for any spelling mistakes)**. The quickest ones to get would be the calf's, there was 5 calf's and 10 wolves including her. She had 5 of them get the mothers attention and then the others would get the calf's. It worked well and there was only one calf that got away but that was to be expected. They carried two of the calf's back to the den site there was some old wolves in the pack, that were unable to hunt so they always brought some back to them if they could and then, the other one was left in the middle for anyone that was hungry.

With Aleu as leader they ran things differently to what a normally wolf pack would do. However this pack was kind to all of their members and fights rarely got out.

She was now waiting for her mate to finish eating he wanted to come with her to see where she lived. She knew it was a big risk, the people in Nome weren't used to liking wolves the way they treated her father was a prime example of that before he saved the town.

She knew that this day would come and was glad to be able to share this part of her life with her mate.

With Balto 

**Balto's POV **

He woke up in the morning, just like normally however to see, his mate Jenna and two cubs standing over him was a little nerving, he yawned and stretched like normally. ''What's going on?'' he asked them a nervously.

''I want to go the woods and see where she is living'' it was Jenna's voice and spoke with a no tolerance tone and he knew that she wouldn't back down unless, there was a good reason behind it.

He had to try though, the woods where no place for a dog, with a wolf packs now living in the area and he didn't know what they would do to them. ''is that a good idea Jenna, it might be better if we just waited for her to come to us, you can't walk very far and we don't know how far she lives in the woods''

He was trying to reason with her but even he could see a pointless, speech when he gave one. There was nothing though that was going to stop him though.

Jenna just gave him a look of one that said that if he didn't do, what she wanted she would tell their kids stories about him, and not the good kind. He just sighed in defeat and got up looked at his two kids who just noticed was Saba and Kodi, Dingo was currently running towards them as Balto could tell by the sound movement that sounded like his, son when he was running.

Now with them all present and ready, Jenna started to move towards the woods without looking back to see if they were following. Balto just nodded at his kids and they started to catch up with their mother.

Balto looked at the woods and thought about what the day could hold for him and his kids and if they, anything would happen.

With Aleu

She was giving Melody a quick groom when her mate Nick came over to her. ''Let's go shall we?'' She could tell that he was nervous but got up and nuzzled him which he gave one back to her as well.

She then looked at him and smiled at him, she then turned to her cubs and said ''be good don't cause any trouble while we are away all right'' They all just replied with a Yes Mama before going back to playing again.

Her and Nick had been walking for a while and where at least another hour and half away from seeing her childhood home when, she felt something push to the ground and she looked up to see Nick.

She gave him a are you crazy look, he just smirked at her and that's when she knew he was bored and wanted to play, she was getting the same way.

It was nice to walk with him and just be them alone but it was, getting a bit boring so getting to play like this was something that they, didn't get to do a lot these days being the alpha pair. She responded by making them roll round till she was on top and then ran off in a direction, in between two rocks and was hiding when Nick looked down to her and smirked which she responded by getting out and starting to run again.

They had been chasing each other in the clearing for 10 minutes and Nick had just pinned her again, she was just going to have to give up he was stronger than her and being pinned didn't allow her to, use her quick movements that she is known for.

That is what she did, Nick got off her with a victory grin and allowed her to shake the snow from her fur, he then came back over to her and she just looked at him with a I will beat you next time.

She knew that probably wouldn't happen but didn't like him to win to many to times, he just nuzzled her and she returned it in kind. ''Your awesome thank you for being my mate'' he said to her and she just smiled into his fur and said ''Thank you for accepting'' they nuzzled one last time, and then heard a familiar voice ''MAMA PAPA'' they turned around to see a young Balto and Melody coming towards them.

''What are you two doing here?'' Nick turned to them and asked. They stopped running and looked at each other than at her and Nick, Balto spoke first ''we want to come with you''

This shocked Aleu she didn't think that they would want to see where she came from but it was her decision and not Nick's since it was her childhood home.

''Please mama'' they begged and just then they heard a thump, like someone had fainted and they turned to see…

**Who was it? Will Jenna really be all right in the woods? What will happen when she meets Nick?**

**Find out next time**

**Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi guys sorry this chapter is up late been a lot of stuff going on, so anyway here is the next chapter and we will see who it was that fainted**

Chapter 6

**Who was it that fainted? Will Jenna finally see Aleu again and talk to her? Will Aleu show her cubs to her family? **

**Let's see!**

**Aleu's POV **

Balto and Aleu had just run to us and then we heard a loud thump from behind like someone had fainted, she turned to her kids ''hide over there now!'' they ran and Aleu only did it because she wasn't sure what it was that had just fell.

They slowly turned around to see…

**Balto's POV**

He had been walking around with his family for a while and he could see that Jenna was getting tired, they had found a small river while walking and decided to rest there for Jenna's health.

She was asleep within two minutes of laying down in the shade, he then turned to his kids who was looking at him strangely.

''What?'' they looked at each other and then back to him before he lifted one of his brows and smirked at them ''you can ask me anything you all know this?''

It was Saba that answered him ''will we see where she is actually living or just on the outskirts of their home?''

It was a question he knew one of them would ask but he didn't think it would be Saba maybe Dingo or Kodi but her daughter. She normally kept her questions to herself.

He sighed and looked around him while answering her ''we are in the territory now I can smell there scent marks that they have put up to ward away other packs, we should be safe because we know the alpha but, nothing can ever be sure in a wolf pack'' As if to give an answer to his statement, they heard a rustling coming from their right.

Balto stood automatically and walked to face whoever it was, his sons where either side of him while Saba stood in front of her mom. There was suddenly 7 wolves facing them, but Balto looked at each of them and knew two of them, as did they.

''Balto son of the white wolf Anu'' one of them spoke he knew was called Blaez the other was his daughter called Cana, he gave him a respectful nod. She was no longer a cub that he remembered.

_Flashback_

_It was the first night that Aleu and Balto was staying with Nava's pack and the next day there would be a meeting, this is what he and Aleu was told before they slept just on the outside of their den area, Balto didn't want to intrude._

_Aleu was asleep besides he was just drifting off when he heard footfalls of little feet and knew it was cub that was moving around and from the sounds of it, the cub was coming towards where he was sleeping._

_He then heard someone sniffing and lifted one eyelid to look at a dark brown wolf with a slight white belly and a white muzzle looking at him._

_He just smiled at the cub and opened his eyes to look at the cub properly and could see that it was a female._

''_shouldn't you be asleep little one?'' he questioned her but she just smiled at him and started to walk towards me and said ''I would be you two are new wolves and I wanted to ask you a question, can I?''_

_She spoke with a slight authority he mother was most likely a high ranking female, he nodded to her and she smiled bigger than asked ''are you staying with us and what are your names?'' _

_Balto gave her a slight smile, lifted his head and said ''my name is Balto the young female next to me is my daughter Aleu. We won't be staying long just to see what it is that we might be here for''_

_She looked pleased with his answer and then looked at Aleu and said ''she is pretty and could be an alpha if she wanted to, she looks like she has a backbone'' _

_He was surprised that a cub noticed this but was pleased with her and replied ''yes she does…''_

_He was going to say more but there was a female suddenly that shouted ''CANA'' _

_He knew it was going to be her mother, he looked behind her and seen this older version of Cana staring at him the only difference that he could see was that Cana had blue eyes while her mother had green eyes. She was a strong female he suspected either a beta or just below that. _

''_I have told you before stay in the den with me and your siblings I was worried about you,'' she then turned to Balto and said ''I'm sorry if she disturbed you Balto''_

_He was surprised that she knew his name and her cub didn't ''it is quite all right…'' she looked at him and ''oh I am sorry it's Felna'' ''Felna we were just talking but it like she is sleepy'' _

_They both turned to the now sleeping cub and she giggled softly before saying ''Goodnight Balto''_

''_Goodnight Felna''_

_End of flashback _

Now he could see that she had grown to look like her mother, he nodded to them and said ''Blaez and Cana it's good to see you again'' Cana looked happy that he had remembered her and bowed her to him in acknowledgement and said ''It's good to see you as well Balto''

''Why are you in the woods though with three young adults and a pregnant female?'' Blaez asked

Balto explained to them what was going and told him that the three young adults where his sons and daughter. They told him which direction to go and that they should see each other again soon if they stayed in the woods with Aleu for little bit, once they had meet up with her.

Once Jenna woke up they started to walk again in the direction that Blaez and Cana told them to.

Balto picked up on Aleu's scent and knew it was fresh, they started to walk a little bit quicker once Balto told them that and then they stopped at a clearing and seen Aleu play wrestling with another wolf, once she nuzzled them he knew that it was her mate Nick.

She looked happy, he then heard the shouts from two little cubs and seen one that looked like him and then the other that looked like her mother. He was pleased that he could now see what they look like, when he meet Aleu the other day and she told him about the pups he was pleased but shocked and knew that she would be a good mother.

That's when he felt something drop beside him and he turned his head slightly to see Jenna, Kodi, Saba and Dingo all fainted on the floor and then looked up see Aleu coming towards him.

''Are they going to be all right?'' she asked while giggling. He chuckled himself and looked back at his family and said ''they should be I didn't tell them that you had pups I thought you would want to tell them''

She nodded her head and nuzzled her father like she used to when she was a pup and then turned to Nick and Balto knew that she was going to introduce them all to him because, the cubs where now coming up as well.

''while they are out cold let me introduce you all'' she said with a slight giggle to her voice ''Papa meet my mate Nick'' he gave Balto a nod which he returned and knew that he was doing out of respect and liked that he did that with him he was starting to see what Aleu liked him. ''these are two of pups meet Melody and Balto, we had to name him after you because he looked like you''

He just smiled at her and brought his head down to the cubs and said ''hey pups, I'm your grampa Balto'' he finished with a smirk and then both cubs jumped on him and he just laughed with them. While they waited for the others to come to.

**What will the others say when they come to? Will Aleu finally tell her family he story?**

**AN: I may be finishing this story soon, and I will let you know with the next chapter but I hope that you have enjoyed it and if I do finish it then there will be only two more chapters.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
